Giovanni de' Medici
Giovanni de' Medici was a former Politician member of the Switzerland who serve King Alexander I. He was born on April 17, 1715 to a most powerful family who they were called the Medici. He is known for his skillful in Political and Military which he has studied them from Univeristy of Florence where he was successfully study his two favorite hobbies. He became a banker in 1736 when his father has recently passed away from an illness, he gave up the position and travel to Switzerland where he joined it Council. He was given many titles by King Alexander I starting with Vicerory of Lucca, Count of Bassel and Minister of State and Interior. He was recently acting Prime Minister of Switzerland due to the War of Sardianan Succession, he was known for his first victory battle against the tyrant King Ishmael Decksteel of Sardinia which he was given Minister of State by King Alexander I. Afterwords, he resigned from Switzerland and travel to the West Indies with a few ships where he was greeted by Grim Wahl which Grim has an offer for him and he accepted it. He was given rank of Admiral due to his military skillful and commanding strength and he is part of the Second Republic of Pirates Biography Early Life Birth Giovanni was born on April 17th, 1715 in Florence to Maria Luisa de' Medici and Alessandro de' Medici. His family has come from a powerful one which they serve for about 848 years ago and his father Alessandro was the head of the family and the mother was more of an advisor to his father. After his birth, he had more brothers & sisters coming in to fill the line of succession but his father favored his second son more better than Giovanni. But his mother has always favored her only first son and he would always be with her when she is reading books in the private quarters. He would go to Roma to visit his family member who he was a Cardinal at the time. Other then that, he would sneak into his father private studies and always observe his father's business with other Florence's Council members. This take his interest into Politician business alongside with his father. Attending University of Florence At the age of 18th, he would begin his career by attending to a University of Florence where he was brilliant with Politician and he would begin studying his career with the Military and Naval which he receive many scholars. After spending 6 years at the Univesity, he receive a letter from his family which his father was dying of an illness. He graduated his class and begin traveling back to Florence. Head of the Medici When he return back to Florence, he was too late to see that his father has recently passed away and his mother was in mourning. On his father's will, he decided for his family that he placed Giovanni as his heir which he believe that Giovanni will many great things for the family. His first order of the family was to reorganized the banks, the territories of theirs and others. Traveling to Switzerland After hearing the news of his lands being annexed by the Kingdom of Switzerland, he travel to Switzerland and was greeted by the King name Alexander I. After complaining for hours about his territories, the King decided to given him a Viceroy of Lucca and later he was appointed as Minister of State by Prime Minister Joseph Caolsymthe War of Sardinian Succession Kidnapped! When he was serving his time at Switzerland, a war broke out with other nations because of Sardinia King named Ishmael Decksteel who has claimed every Italian state from the Vatican to Genoa. Giovanni was sent out back to Lucca to raise his own garrison to defend the state of Switzerland but he was quickly ambushed on the road by hired mercenaries. He was taken in to Cagrilia court where he was greeted privately by King Ishmael I and he was in chains. Ishmael demanded that he surrender and give his lands to him, Giovanni refuses to do so and said that he would rather die instead of surrendering. When negotations begin with Ishmael and King Alexander I, he demanded that he give Giovanni back to him which he did accepted. Giovanni return to Switzerland in couple of days and he was treated by Doctor since his torture in the dungeon. Raising an Army After the capture of the Prime Minister of Switzerland by King of Sardinia's brother, Alexander recently place him in charge of the campaign to defeat Ishmael in the battle and was placed as the Acting Prime Minister. Sir Medici was ordered to set sail from Lucca with an army of 30,000 that would meet up with the remainder of the original Swiss force under Lord Jon Kroshbon. Battle of Nice After a very hard campaign, Medici's spies came to him with many information that Ishmael was encamped with his remaining army. He order his army to go and surprise him. He use his tactics from his studies at the University to attack him and he successfully defeated him, he watches his enemy retreated to the sea and to the small island of Sardinia. Resignation After of couple of months serving Switzerland, Giovanni resign his position to the King and he was not very happy. He left a few letters to his friends and other politician. Category:Italian Category:TLOPO Category:Former Swiss Government Member Category:Pirates